gotmonfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Logs
If your character is in one of these logs and you don't have access, just request permission/tell me. * Prologues ** Prologue - Mellei ** Prologue - Nymeria ** Prologue - Gareth ** Prologue - Ashara * Chapter 1 ** Mel and Jaeha arrive at Skyreach. Fowler, Yronwood and Jordayne parties meet at Kingsgrief. Ash is escorted to Skyreach. ** Chapter 1.5 - Social Time *** Gareth spars with Kuso in the Skyreach training yard. *** Dyanna seems to bully Ashara. *** Mel chats with Septa Henela and Lady Fowler about history. * Chapter 2 ' ** The party investigates the ruins of Yronwood. ** Chapter 2.5 - Social Time *** Gareth and Ash sneaks into Nym's tent. *** Ash and Mel trade pokemon. * 'Chapter 3 ''' ** Bandit attack on the Salt Road. *** Gareth shows off his unique pokemon, talks about his Edgy Past. ** The party agrees to go to the Highgarden Tourney. Mel is appointed Master of Hardwind. Ser Drinkwater makes a scene at court *** Gareth, Ash and Lord Fowler ride out of Hardwind to negotiate with Drinkwater. ** Chapter 3.5 - Social Time *** Nymeria and Dyanna shoot the breeze about the tourney and decide to take a night on the town. *** Mel visits Ella's chambers seeking approval. *** Mel interrogates Ash and Gareth about plans for the future. *** Jaeha assigns Maester duties on the trip to Mel, despite her social advances. *** Ash is again chastised by Dyanna, and inquires about her orphan status. Smooth. *** Gareth is given a shield, mount, saddle and squire. He's almost like a real knight. * [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cj3vjB7jD_a-oqE719pQFPrF9LgZOFnnLDO8ifat8ec/edit '''Gaiden Chapter 1 (Mel) Flight to Hardwind] ** Mellei and Nima take flight to Hardwind. They're attacked by a hostile swarm of birds, and make a stand on the mountain side. They arrive in Hardwind, and Mel meets her new underlings. * Chapter 4 ** The party rides North. Just before they reach the keep of Nightsong, they must battle a huge Snorlax to clear the way and stop destruction. The party meets the Lord and the Heir of Caron. ** Chapter 4.5 *** Nym and Mel go on a witch hunt, and meet flower girls instead. *** Gareth visits the chambers of all 3 girls at night, under various pretenses. *** Gareth and Mel persuade a reluctant hunter to guide them into the swamp. * Chapter 5 ' ** The party persuades Chase to show them where he claims to have seen Suicune. The party finds a marsh pool with purified water. ** Chapter 5.5 *** Nym fails to teach Gareth to be a proper knight *** Nima fails to teach Mel and Ash to read people *** Mel and Ash fail to learn much about Nym *** Nym succeeds at teaching Mel about jousting *** Mel succeeds at nailing Elwyck *** Ash succeeds at getting Nym to go shopping * 'Chapter 6 ' ** A thunderstorm brings the travelers to meet two men of a foreign fire god. A pack of manectric attack under cover of the storm. ** Chapter 6.5 *** Ash is scared *** Gareth and Mel talk to creepy infedels *** Gareth and Mel talk about creepy infedels *** Gareth trains Ricard * 'Chapter 7 ** The party arrives at Horn Hill and interferes with a trial. ** Chapter 7.5 *** Ash asks Nym how to stand up for herself *** Mel tries to convince Ash to abdicate, no double so she can seize Yronwood herself. *** Gareth tries to ask Mellei about Lady Tarly Category:Logs